


Blindside

by fakingg_sanity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drunk Ianto, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, bad descriptions of rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakingg_sanity/pseuds/fakingg_sanity
Summary: It had been a long ass week and all Ianto wanted to do was go home, clean up and go to the pub to watch the rugby. But with Jack Harkness in your life, nothing goes as planned. That isn't always a bad thing though.





	Blindside

Rugby

 

Ianto Jones was shutting down his station and gathering his coat when a very over excited Captain Jack Harkness bounded down the stairs from the greenhouse towards him. It’d been a long week for them all, the near miss at Gwen’s wedding, the hellish clean up after and having to do all their normal work one agent down. It’d been stressful. And it was Saturday, so Ianto was looking forward to going home, cleaning up, then making his way to the pub to watch the rugby game. It appeared however, that Jack had other ideas.

 

“Ianto.”

 

“Jack.”

 

Ianto pulled his coat over his arms and settled it on his shoulders, smoothing his hands down the lapels and slotting them into the warm pockets.  The coat had been a gift from Jack, after his last one got melted by some corrosive alien slime, and was thigh length, dark grey and woollen. It complimented his suits amazingly, and Jack nearly jumped him every time he put the damn thing on.

 

“You’re leaving early.”

 

“Well, the rift is quiet, Owen and Tosh took off half an hour ago and I have some leftovers at home with my name on them. It’s been a long week, Jack.”

 

Jack looked contemplative. Ianto knew he was feeling the strain of it too, and a massive part of him wanted to invite the older man back with him. But he knew that if Jack came back to the flat they’d end up doing… other things… and he’d miss the rugby. Which he sorely didn’t want to do.

 

“Any plans then?”

 

Jack bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows slightly. He edged closer to Ianto and slipped his hands inside of the coat to rest on Ianto’s hips. Ianto tried not to get distracted, but his resolve was crumbling with every breath he took.

“Rugby…” Ianto half chocked out.

 

Jack frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“Rugby. I’m watching the rugby tonight.”

 

Jack pulled back slightly.

 

“Oh, okay. Who’s playing?”

 

Ianto coughed and looked away from Jack for a second. He reached out and lifted his shoulder bag from the table, containing his laptop and a few files he wanted to look over on Sunday.

 

“Wales and South Africa. Last game tonight.”

 

“Is it an important one?” Ianto shrugged, _not especially_. “Want any company?”

 

“You don’t even like rugby…”

 

“I like spending time with you, especially if you’re wearing jeans. And I like looking at fit men in tight shorts. In fact, it’s a hobby of mine, so I think I can just about cope.”

 

Ianto laughed. He ran his hands down Jack’s chest, stopping to play with the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Fine. But we’re going to the pub so you’ll have to behave.”

 

“When do I not?”

 

Ianto didn’t dignify him with a response.

 

_

 

 

Ianto ignored Jack’s wolf whistle as he pulled on his jeans. They’d made it to the flat early enough to have a quick dinner, and do something else quickly as well. Which meant now they we’re running late. Jack was still lounging in bed, sheets pulled down to his waist and eyes following Ianto’s every move.

 

“Come on, get up. If we’re not there by 6 we’ll never get a good seat.”

 

Ianto pulled on a black rugby shirt. The welsh flag stitched proudly in the top left corner and the daffodil emblem on the right. The shirt was tight on Ianto, and clung to him like a second skin. Jack couldn’t believe his luck. He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his pants.

 

“Oh this is gonna be fun.”

 

Ianto rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up and put your trousers on, we’re gonna be late”

 

_

 

The pub was packed, as Ianto had suspected and there was no way in hell they were going to get a seat. Several screens were set up throughout the relatively small space and people were starting to settle into their positions to watch. Jack followed Ianto dumbly towards the bar, slightly baffled. Jack had never taken part in sport culture, and certainly not like this. It still entertained him, all this big burley men, screaming at TV screens when they couldn’t affect the outcome.

 

Ianto turned around holding 2 pints. He smiled and shouted over the noise in the bar.

 

“If you’re watching the rugby like a proper Welshman, then you’re drinking like a proper Welshman. Cheers.”

 

He handed Jack the pint and they clinked their plastic glasses. Jack took a mouthful of the beer, it wasn’t particularly good, but Ianto seemed pleased that he was drinking it.

 

“Ianto!”

 

Jack turned at the sound of a loud voice behind him. It was a man in his late 20s, also wearing a rugby top, red this time, unlike Ianto’s. He was holding a pint and had the slightly flushed cheeks of a man who’d had more than one..

 

“Owain! I weren’t sure if you’d be coming. How you feeling about tonight?”

 

“Absolutely shitting it, mate. If we lose this I’m gonna top myself I swear to you.” Owain looked between Ianto and Jack. “Who’s your mate?”

 

Ianto smiled awkwardly.

 

“Oh sorry. This is Jack, my boss. Jack, this is Owain, He’s a regular here.”

 

Jack stuck his hand out to Owain, who shook it with a grin.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. Captain Jack Harkness.”

 

Owain’s eyebrows flew up his head. Ianto rolled his eyes.

 

“Bloody hell. A Captain… I’m just a mister, I’m afraid. Owain Jones.”

 

“A Jones like Ianto?”

 

Owain laughed and took a long drink from his pint.

 

“You’re in Wales, Captain, I guarantee there’s at least 20 Joneses in this pub alone.”

 

Jack smirked at Ianto, which Ianto returned. A whole conversation in a single smile… Owain suddenly spun around.

 

“Aye the match is starting lads, Ianto come over here. We’ve got some space for you and your boss.”

 

Jack and Ianto followed Owain through the crowd to a small group of 5 or so people sat around a table. They had a cracking spot, right by a TV but not too close as to have to crane their necks. The all took their seats, Ianto introducing Jack to a few people he already knew. The match began. And honestly, Jack didn’t have much of a clue what was going on. He just sipped at his beer and watched the hunky men run around the field in their tight shorts. Absolute bliss.

 

About 20 minutes in something was heating up, the Welsh team were near their end of the field and kept nearly scoring only to be thwarted by the south African teams defence. Every time a Welsh player got hold of the ball and started to run, Ianto grabbed at Jack’s arm or leg or shoulder. They were all doing it. Jack was fascinated at all these straight-laced men holding onto each other for dear life. He certainly wasn’t complaining though, Ianto never touched him like this in public and to be honest, it was starting to affect him. After what seemed like forever, one particularly dishy player threw himself over the line and scored a try. The effect was immediate and phenomenal. The whole pub erupted into cheers, the whole of their table stood, including Ianto, and started clapping. Ianto put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and shook him excitedly.

 

“Did you see that?! That man is a god!” Ianto said as he settled back in his seat next to Jack, his hand hadn’t left Jack’s shoulder.

 

“Should I be jealous?” Jack leaned in with a predatory smile. Ianto rolled his eyes, but decided to play Jack’s game.

 

“Rest assured, Jack. I would leave you for Shane Williams in less than a heartbeat.” Ianto dropped his voice and stared into Jack’s eyes firmly.

 

“I’m better looking.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps. But Shane plays rugby, and more importantly, just scored for Wales.”

 

Jack shook his head, enjoying the teasing turn the conversation had taken.

 

“Guess I’ll have to take up rugby then.”

 

Ianto’s eyes darkened and spaced off to the side, as if imagining it.

 

“You definitely should-”

 

Jack growled and almost leaned in to kiss him. Instead Ianto put his hand on Jack’s knee and pushed his empty pint glass into Jack’s hand.

 

“-But first, you can get me another pint.”

 

Jack almost laughed. He sighed, feigning annoyance and got up to go to the bar. He didn’t have to wait long, everyone’s focus being on the game and not on refilling their drinks. When he returned Wales were 3 try’s up and the atmosphere was electric. Jack wondered why they didn’t do this every week, sit in a sweaty pub with strangers and scream at TV screens. Ianto was relaxed and warm and his smile was igniting every part of Jack. He handed the pint to Ianto and settled in next to him.

 

“Cheers. We scored again. I have a good feeling about this match.”

 

Jack nodded along, pretending he understood. There were some grunts in the room as a player had a near miss with the ball and ended up colliding with a shoulder of another player instead. Then it was half time.

 

Ianto downed his pint.

 

“I need the loo, you coming?”

 

“I don’t need-”

 

Jack looked up at Ianto and saw the true question in Ianto’s eyes.

 

“Uh actually. Yes. I need the toilet. Now.”

 

_

 

“Agh. Fuck….”

 

“Jack. Shut up.”

 

“Nearly… There…”

 

Ianto pushed back and groaned slightly.

 

“You have 5 minutes to finish this or I’m leaving you here. And keep it down.”

 

Jack looked at him, challenge in his glare amongst the heat.

 

“Fine.”

 

"Fine. Do it then."

 

Jack gritted his teeth and pushed into Ianto’s hand, determined.

 

_

 

Ianto arrived at the table first, 2 more pints in his hand. He settled in his chair and started talking to Greg about the match, which was just about to start again. He’d managed to get his hair mostly under control, but he knew he looked like he’d been shagged. And Jack looked even worse. Ianto would never tell anyone, but he secretly liked it. It was the exhibitionist in him, spurred on by the haze of alcohol and Jack touching his leg far too much. They were that far in their relationship (Ianto would never call it such out loud) now that he didn’t mind the guys at the pub having an inkling. It was all part of the fun.

 

Jack arrived at the table a few minutes later, holding a water and looking dopey. Owain gave him a funny look, but didn’t say anything as the match started again. Ianto drank more in the second half, Jack had to get up twice to get him more pints. Something he really didn’t mind doing as a drunk Ianto was a fun Ianto. The game got a bit more stressful as South Africa scored on Wales several times, and in the last few minutes there were only a handful of points between the two teams.

 

Wales still won, and the cheers as the referee called it were absolutely deafening. Jack stayed in his seat as Ianto jumped up and embraced the guy next to him. There was a lot of shouting and clapping, for a long time as well. When Ianto eventually sat back down, he was sweating a bit, and flushed from the alcohol.

 

“Take me home, yeah?”

 

Jack nodded and finished his water. He helped Ianto stand and put an arm around him to steady him. Jack stuck his hand out to Owain across the table.

 

“I’m gonna get Ianto a cab home, I think the drink has gone to his head a bit.”

 

Owain laughed.

 

“I’ll say. Look after him. Was great to meet you Captain, hopefully we’ll see each other soon, get Ianto to bring you round the pub after work sometime.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“And uh…” Owain smiled and gestured between them. “More than just his boss I’m guessing?”

 

Jack almost blushed. Almost. If Ianto hadn’t been so pissed he definitely would.

 

“Something like that. Been a pleasure. See you round.”

 

He hauled Ianto out of the pub and down towards the main road where hopefully they could get a cab without Ianto throwing up in the back.

 

_

 

Jack unlocked the front door and somehow managed to get them both inside without falling over. No easy task given how Ianto was feeling him up at every opportunity. Mrs Carter next door had given them a very funny look as she came out of her flat with the rubbish bags. Once inside, Jack deposited Ianto on the sofa and moved to the kitchen to get him a very large glass of water.

 

“Jaaaaack!”

 

Jack smiled at the whine from the living room.

 

“Jaaaaaaaaack!”

 

“What?”

 

Jack came into the living room and went to hand Ianto the water, only to stop in tracks at the sight of the young man. Ianto was sprawled, head at the far end, on the sofa staring at Jack. His left hand was above his head, stretching the shirt up to reveal a delicious strip of toned stomach, Jack wanted to sink his teeth into it, Ianto’s right hand had disappeared somewhere under the waistband of his jeans. His cheeks were flushed pink and he’s spread his legs so he could see Jack through them.

 

“Ianto…”

 

Ianto just smiled at him. _That_ smile... and Jack wasn’t quite sure how he ended up on top of Ianto, but suddenly he was there, staring down at the younger man, licking his neck and pressing his knee into his groin. Ianto groaned and locked his legs around Jack’s back.

 

“Can we… y’know…”

 

Ianto raised his eyebrows, eyes half lidded from the drink.

 

“Are you up for it?” Ianto flexed his hips. Definitely _up_ for it then. “No, I mean. Are you sober enough to want this?”

 

Ianto laughed, a deep chuckle that resonated deep in Jack’s chest.

 

“You mean…” He lifted his head to whisper into Jack’s ear. “Are you taking advantage?”

 

Ianto punctuated his words with a sharp tug on Jack’s earlobe with his teeth. Jack groaned, his resolve thinning.

 

“You know, you can take advantage of me any time….”

 

Ianto pulled back and looked straight into Jack’s eyes. The meaning evident. Jack took no time at all in pushing off Ianto, standing up and grabbing his hand to drag him towards the bedroom. There was plenty of stumbling, a brief pause to make out against the wall and enough giggling to make anyone think they were just a couple of horny teenagers. Ianto shoved him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Jack grinned and brought his hands to hold the very drunk man steady. And as Ianto started to make his way down Jack’s shirt, growling as he came into contact with the undershirt instead of skin, Jack stared at the ceiling and thought that he actually really bloody loved rugby. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came last Saturday afternoon when I was stood, not especially sober, in the middle of a pub in Cardiff watching the rugby with my course mates. I'm not from Wales and haven't spent a huge amount of time watching rugby, but I had an absolute blast, and we went again yesterday. Both times i couldn't help but Imagine Ianto and Jack in a pub together watching the match, how they would interact, how they would drink and chat (and inevitably shag in the loos). So i just haaaad to write it. 
> 
> I think it's a sign to be honest, ever since I moved to Cardiff I've been writing more, feeling more creative and just all round happier. And I walk down the bay a lot to see the shrine and also just geek out by the water tower. I love Cardiff, and I love this story and I hope you do too. Leave a comment if you did eh? ;) x


End file.
